


Misha Is Love, Misha Is Life.

by Honkapalooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Misha Collins - Freeform, Multi, Other, Parody, shrek is life, shrek is love, worship of misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkapalooza/pseuds/Honkapalooza





	Misha Is Love, Misha Is Life.

I was only fourteen years old. I loved Misha Collins so much.

I had all the merchandise and SPN season 4 box set.

I pray to Misha every night, thanking him for the life I have been given.

Misha is love, I say.

Misha is life.

My father hears me and calls me a faggot.

He is just jealous of my devotion to Misha.

I call him a cunt. 

He slaps me and sends me to bed.

I am crying and my face hurts.

I am laying in bed and it is really cold.

I feel a sudden warmth behind me.

It's Misha! I'm so happy!

He whispers in my ear, "Maybe one day, but today you are my little bitch,".

 I get on my hands and knees for Misha.

I want to please him.

I am ready.

At the last moment, I fucking lost it

And in an amazing plot twist he sacrifices my vital organs to the Lord and Savior, Satan.

He loves me that much.

Misha and my corpse are to be together in harmony.

My dad walks in. 

Misha looks him straight in the eye and says,

"Hey, assbutt,".

Misha leaves through the window.

Misha Collins is love.

Misha Collins is life.


End file.
